Ender Zoo
The Ender Zoo mod focuses primarily on a small collection of endearing fairytale entities that are mostly passive, yet will defend themselves well and are bearing peculiar gifts for the Player, which can be used to create engaging paraphernalia. A small mod with a big heart and a few surprises. Entities Enderminy The Enderminy spawns in forested or swampy areas in a small group, is friendly but doesn't like creepers. Despite its diminutive stature it packs a nasty punch if provoked. It will defend nearby brethren and may teleport away when hit. Upon death it will drop Ender Pearls and/ or Ender Fragments. Ender Fragments can be gathered and rejoined into an Ender Pearl or used in the creation of Charges. Fallen Knight Fallen Knights have returned to re-contest long lost battles. Armed with either a sword or a bow, though are known to prefer the sword when engaged in close range fights. Generally encountered in the open plains on the site of past battles and frequently seen mounted on its gallant and brave, yet undead steed. Fallen Steed This fearsome undead creature, a proud conveyance, guide by the striking Fallen Knight. A mounted Knight is a foe to be feared as it charges swiftly and fearless towards its foes. A mounted archer presents a different challenge, wisely keeping at ranged distances whenever possible to avoid melee confusion while raining arrows on its target. Concussion Creeper The Concussion Creeper makes no holes and kills no foes, but beware the headache. It can drop Gunpowder, Confusing Powder or Ender Fragments. Wither Witch The Wither Witch has discovered the secrets of the Wither, gaining the knowledge required to brew the most evil of potions. While their methods are unknown, slaying one of these evil creatures may gain the victor the means to create the potions for himself. Always by its side, the Wither Cat, a faithful companion of the Wither Witch, is a cute little furry kitten that tends to get a little angry and aggressive if the Player picks a fight with its Guardian. The Wither Witch can be spawned by placing torches around a 6x6 cobblestone platform and after that the witch will spawn. She is known to drop many rare items. A head must be placed on the burning platform as sacrifice to spawn the witch. Dire Wolf A Dire Wolf is usually found in a small pack in a snow covered forest. It will tend to ignore any visitors to their realm, but do not venture too close to these powerful beasts. Khndrel Keght An aggressive mob that looks like a dirt block when at rest and moves/animates like a magma cube. Chance to spawn whenever the player breaks a grass or dirt block without a shovel. Enderminy.png|A cute and cuddly mini Enderman. Fallen Knight.png|Fallen Knight of the Round Table. Fallen Steed.png|A glorious Steed. Concusion Creeper.png|The Creeper that keeps on giving. Wither Witch.png|The Wither Witch with faithful Cat by it's side. Wither Cat.png|A Witch's faithful and protective companion. Dire Wolf.png|Dire Wolf in its natural habitat. Enchantment and Potion Ender Zoo adds the Withering (applied to bows), and Decay (applied to swords) enchant. When a target is hit with one of these weapons it receives the respective effect for five seconds. It is also possible to make a Potion Of Decay using the Withering Dust dropped by Wither Witches and Potion of Nausea using Confusing Powder, dropped by Concussion Creepers. Charges Ender Zoo adds three new varieties on explosives, the Confusing Charge, the Ender Charge and the Concussion Charge. When detonated the Confusing Charge causes Players in its blast radius to suffer from the Confusion effect. The closer the Player is to the blast the longer the confusion lasts. This has no effect on mobs. The Ender Charge randomly teleports players and mobs to a nearby location. The Concussion Charge combines these two effects. Trivia *The entities of Ender Zoo originally started appearing as part of the mod.